first love
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: cinta pertama...bukan berarti harus jadi kenyataan kan, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyuuga Hinata. selama 6 tahun ini aku bahagia meskipun hanya melihat dirimu dari jauh'


**First love**

``Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mengenal dan merasakan apa itu cinta dari seorang kekasih, tapi…. Setelah aku mengenal orang itu meski hanya dari kejauhan aku merasa bahwa inilah cinta''

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Pairing : always SasuHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, berdasarkan kisah nyata (sedikit sih), AU dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya**

**Chapter 1 : hello**

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang tampak sepi, ia mencari ruang kelas 1-4, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Konoha Junior High School Hinata sedikit kesusahan menemukan kelasnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata berjalan tapi tetap saja belum ketemu, apa dia nyasar?

``kelas 1-4 di mana ya?,'' Hinata bertanya entah pada siapa.

``di ujung lorong ini,''

Hinata terkejut ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Onix bertemu lavender

``DEG''

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih keras, gugup Hinata segera menunduk, sedangkan orang yang tadi hanya berjalan melewatinya, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah orang itu berbalik

``mau ikut tidak!,''

``a… iya,'' Hinata mengikuti orang itu err bisa disebut pemuda yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya.

Sesampainya di kelas 1-4 orang itu segera masuk dan diikuti oleh Hinata, asing tentu saja itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata untung saja belum ada guru yang datang.

Hinata segera mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menghampirinya.

``halo perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, kamu siapa?,''

``Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata,''

``kau terlambat ya sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu saat upacara penerimaan tadi?,''

``iya,'' Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini sepertinya ino adalah gadis yang ceria beda sekali dengan Hinata.

``Hinata-chan ternyata kau juga masuk di sini ya?,'' seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri Hinata dan Ino.

``Sakura-chan, kau juga di sini?,'' Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

``Sakura kau sudah kenal dengan Hinata?,''

``tentu saja kami sekelas di SD,''

``kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?,'' dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino.

Sementara itu tampa Sakura dan Ino sadari mata lavender milik Hinata hanya terfokus pada seseorang pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Pemuda bermata onix itu tengah memandang ke luar jendela, sesekali rambut hitamnya bergerak karena tertiup angin.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pipinya merona merah, ``Sasuke Uchiha''

Dan dimulailah musim semi yang pertama kalinya untuk Hinata.

Xxxxxfirstlovexxxxx

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat semakin lama Hinata semakin mengenal siapa sebenarnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke, dia orangnya santai, pendiam dan sangat irit bicara meskipun begitu dia masih tetap tersenyum setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

Meskipun hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke tapi menurut Hinata Sasuke orang yang baik dan murah senyum karena setiap kali Hinata tanpa sengaja bertatap muka dengan Sasuke dia selalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai mereka duduk di kelas 3-4, dan sekarang saatnya mengambil nomor tempat duduk. Hinata melihat nomor tempat duduknya dan berniat mencari teman sebangkunya sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

``Aku dapat nomor 15, siapa yang dapat nomor 16 ya? Eh!,''

``tu..tunggu ada apa ini?,'' tanya Hinata bingung pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai di salah satu pojok kelas yang lumayan sepi, lalu sosok itu berbalik, ya bisa di tebak sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

``nomormu!,''

``eh?!,'' Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

``perlihatkan nomormu,'' Hinata menunjukkan nomornya.

``syukurlah,'' setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hari berikutnya Hinata menempati tempat duduknya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Sasuke juga duduk di tempat yang sama.

``ohayou Hinata-chan,''

``o…ohayou Uchia-san,'' rasanya sekarang Hinata ingin pingsan di tempatnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, pipinya memanas, berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang disukainya, Kami-sama Hinata belum siap.

``panggil saja Sasuke-kun,'' Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu segera menunduk agar Sasuke tidak melihat kalau wajahnya memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai dan selama itu juga Hinata tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran, siapa juga yang bisa tenang jika di sampingmu ada seorang siswa tampan seperti Sasuke ditambah lagi kau sudah lama menyukainya.

``kalau begini terus setiap hari bisa-bisa nilaiku turun Sakura-chan,'' sepulang sekolah Hinata menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang kelihatan frustasi, Sakura sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Hinata menyukai Sasuke, sebagai pemberitahuan saja Sakura adalah orang yang menukarkan nomor tempat duduknya dengan Sasuke.

``tenang saja pasti nanti kamu juga akan terbiasa kok,''

``huh,'' Hinata hanya menghela napas berat.

Hari-hari mendebarkan untuk Hinata pun dimulai. Semakin lama Hinata dan Sasuke semakin akrab entah ini apa ini bisa disebut akrab.

Di saat pelajaran Sasuke selalu melihat ke arah Hinata dan ketika ditanya kenapa? Dia pasti selalu berkata ``mataku rabun jadi tidak bisa melihat papan'', sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal kan, Sasuke juga aneh meskipun terlihat cuek tapi ia selalu membantu Hinata dalam pelajaran.

Hinata juga mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke, meskipun wajahnya masih memerah di depan Sasuke tapi dia sudah tidak gugup lagi sebuah perkembangan bukan.

``Apa?!,'' Hinata terkejut ketika membaca papan pengumuman, akan diadakan acara cosplay untuk para senior dan semuanya diwajibkan ikut, o itu tidak masalah yang jadi permasalahan di sini adalah pasangannya adalah Sasuke.

Berada sedekat ini saja Hinata harus menahan diri agar tidak pingsan apalagi harus AAAAA memikirkannya saja Hinata sudah frustasi.

Oke terlalu lebay memang tapi ini adalah acara tahunan sekolah dan jika tidak ikut itu berarti nilai keseniannya akan dipotong dan Hinata tidak ingin nilainya berkurang. Hinata juga tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tidak suka ikut acara seperti ini.

``Ayo Hinata kau pasti bisa,''

Setelah mengatur napasnya Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan Naruto sahabatnya di atas atap sekolah.

``Hai Hinata-chan, wah tumben kamu datang di sini ada perlu apa?,'' Naruto menyambut Hinata dengan senyuman.

``Naruto-kun, aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke-kun?,'' Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, sejak kapan Naruto mengenal Hinata bukankah mereka tidak pernah sekelas Hinata mengenal Naruto karena dia sering bersama Sasuke.

``a...ano Sasuke-kun soal acara cosplay tahunan nanti.. ,''

``Besok sore taman Konoha,''

``eh! Ja...jadi?,''

``kau mau ikut atau tidak?,''

``iya,''

Hinata meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan gembira dia tidak menyangka Sasuke mau ikut.

Esoknya Hinata menunggu Sasuke di taman Konoha, dia memakai baju kaos dan jaket yang bagian depannya sedikit terbuka tak lupa dengan rok sailor yang tidak terlalu pendek, rambut indigonya digerai membuatnya tambah manis.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul sepertinya Selera mereka berdua sama Sasuke juga memakai baju kaos dengan jaket tapi seluruh kancing depannya dibiarkan terbuka Sasuke juga memakai celana panjang.

``ayo,'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan, Hinata jangan ditanya lagi seperti biasa gadis pemalu itu wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke salah satu toko pakaian yang lumayan besar di sana, setelah sampai Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir dan tampaknya dia membisikan sesuatu kepada penjaga kasir.

Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata dan Sasuke untuk masuk ke ruang dalam.

Banyak sekali pakaian yang bagus di dalam sana semuanya itu adalah pesanan pelanggan lain. Penjaga itu berhenti di dekat sepasang pakaian yang terlihat seperti baju pengantin mungkin bisa disebut begitu tapi tidak ada jas di sana.

``ini pesanan anda tuan,''

``bagus terima kasih,'' Sasuke tampak puas dengan pakaian yang ada di depannya.

``Ok Hinata-chan, ayo kita menikah,''

``Eh...!?,''

**~TBC~**

Haaa sedih huh huh kemarin aku baru membaca Naruto Chap 700 nggak rela kalau Naruto tamat secepat itu ditambah lagi Sasuke jadi sama Sakura.

Tidak apa-apa sih cuma nggak rela aja, tapi Naruto kan milik om Masashi jadi terserah dia endingnya gimana, anak- anak mereka juga manis-manis, semoga di tahun depan Naruto bisa jadi lebih bagus lagi ganbatte ne om Masashi.

Huhuhuhu Haruta sedih, oh ya belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliah jadi jarang update sebenarnya banyak banget cerita yang mau di update tapi antri ya.

Fanfic ini rencananya tamat di chap 2 jadi soal warning yang diambil dari kisah nyata akan dijelaskan di chap depan.

Terakhir special thanks to : **DindaCiHatake****, ****Mala137SHL**(waa aku jadi author favorit arigato), **n (Guest)**(ok terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ku),**hinatauchiha69** (ok nanti aku update yang lain), **virgo 24** , **bitch****, **** , ****saia shiki****.**

Arigato ne minna-san kedepannya aku akan berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik lagi, dan mengupdate fanfic dengan banyak genre.

jane


End file.
